User blog:RyanTheRobloxian/Full Guide On Phantom Forces
''' Rank 0-9' 'If you are at these ranks, welcome to Phantom Forces! Phantom forces is a game where you can use over 50 pieces of weaponry, play on 7 maps (at this time), play 3 different game modes (Team Deathmatch , Flare Domination , & King of the Hill ), use over 25 Attachments , & have 4 subcategories (Assualt,Scout,Support,& Recon) of weapons with 4 categories inside of them (most of them repeat between subcategories)! The starting weapons at the time I am making this are the M4, MP5K ,M60, & Intervention. Starting handgun in the M9. In this section, I am going to talk in depth and review every gun that is unlocked rank 0-9 and what loadouts are good and not. Lets Get started with primaries. M60' The M60 is considered the most overpowered rank 0 weapon. At its peak damage (headshot at 5 studs), it can 2 hit & 3 hits up to 120 studs with minimal damage at 190 (close to mid range gun). It has 100 bullets and 1.8 suppresion recoil at the target (just means the opponents camera shakes a lot) along with a rate of fire at 600. Its 1 of the slowest lmg's with a massive amount of recoil and heavy so it slows you down. The 100 bullet spray though, makes it a perfect "spray and pray" weapon that most people in the community hate. The mix of the suppresion so its harder to fire back with the endless amount of ammo that runs out after a good 10-15 seconds, depending on who is shooting. The gun requires no skill to really get any kills. This is 1 of the most trolly weapons to date. ' Attachments' Most people use the "perfect hip fire loadout" (hip fire means just not zooming into a sight to shoot) which includes the VCOG 6x Scope , ars suppresor, Vertical Grip , & Green Laser . Another well known loadout is a combination of cheaper attachments which include 1 of the EOTech 552/EOTech XPS2 , suppresor, & Laser . Eotech's can later be replaced with the coyote sight, which more people preffer. But, it is most used as a hip fire gun so keep that in mind when using attachments. 'M4' The M4 is a carbine and the default gun you get when you first start and dont edit your loadout.The weapon has a 30/120 mag with 1 in the chamber. It is a 3 shot burst or semi fire. Rate of fire is 950, moderately light gun, very little suppresion, can shoot through very thin walls, and 1 burst kill up to 50 studs. 100+ studs is when it reaches minimal damage where it does 19 damage (6 shot if you dont get a single headshot). It has easy to control vertical recoil and teaches you how to conserve ammo with its burst fire. Many people consider this to be the proper starter gun. ' Attachments' M4 has many different good loadouts. Most people dont use a suppresor since it reduces minimal damage to under 17 damage (7 hit instead of 6 hit). Canted sights arent used much either since you can get a laser or green laser than help with hip fire and drop respectively. Sight is up to your choice. Some people use a flash hider on the barrel cause some people get too distracted from it. If you were to use it, you can even out the added recoil that would happen when putting the flash hider on with a green laser. Grip should for sure be a vertical grip. Only one that doesnt reduce any categories and helps a lot in close quarter combat situations. 'MP5K' The MP5K is a pdw that has the fastest rof for a automatic weapon of a starter weapon. Weapon is a 30/120 mag with 1 in the chamber. It also is a 3 shot up to 35 studs and a 6 hit above 65 studs. It has mild recoil that can be handled with the right attachments and is just fast overall. It has a slightly lower reload than the m4, but makes up without having to repeatedly press fire. Also, it has a advantage in being lighter. 'Attachments' MP5K should have a non deep zoom in sight. The iron sight actually goes well with the weapon. Laser is preffered on it with a vertical grip. No barrel goes well with it, but some people choose to put a suppresor on it to stay off the Minimap and not see any flash or hear loud noise. 'Intervention' The Intervention is the only starter sniper rifle. It has is a 7/42 with 1 in the chamber mag. Rate of fire is obviously going to be the slowest at 35, very slow walking, but is a 1 shot to the head any range and 1 shot to the body up to 50 studs, does 80 max damage to arms/legs up to 50 studs and 75 at 250 studs. It can wallbang most walls and has the biggest suppresion at 5 studs. Most people camp with this gun on maps like Crane Site , Ravod 911, & Metro .Metro '''Attachments' F'irst rule of sniper rifles in Phantom Forces is to never put a barrel,underbarrel, or sight on a sniper (exempts include vertical grip on the remington 700 and sights on the mosin nagant due to bad iron sights). So that only leaving 5 attachment items.Canted Sights arent in play since they are sights. Ballistics Tracker can be used but is very controversial since you only aim at a white dot. Green laser is what most skilled players use since it shows drop. 'M9 The M9 is the starter handgun. It is a semi fire with low recoil and a 3 shot up to 30 studs with a max rate of fire of 780. The mag is 15/60 with 1 in the chamber. This handgun is 1 of the most used in the game. You would need to be able to have a trigger finger though to be good. It is a 5 shot when shooting over 60 studs. ''' Attachments' '''T'he attachments of the m9 usually include a laser, delta sight , and Compensator. If people want to get better hip fire, litozinnamon added a VCOG scope as a troll to the m9. The compensator helps with any additional recoil and delta sight has a wider zoom in then the rest of the sights. Laser is the only attachment under its category, and all it does is help so why not put it on. ' Rank up guns and tips for early ranks' 'The upcoming guns included in this are the ak12,KSG-12,MK11,AN-94,UMP-45,MP7, and G36C. Handguns you will unlock include the G17,MP412 REX, and M1911. Some of these guns are the most overpowered in the game. This will be important. Also, when you start ranking up, ' Category:Blog posts